


Broken Time Line meets...Broken Time Line?

by Emeade



Category: Broken Time Line AU, CupidTale, Gender swap Broken Time Line AU, Undertale (Video Game), Ztale
Genre: Anyone i give a descripive discription of. I probably made. unless spesifide in other tags, Some cursing.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:35:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24762445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emeade/pseuds/Emeade
Summary: Eliot has had enough of being beaten up by his sister, Eliza, so...he leaves the multiverse for a better one. At least...that's what he thought.Hey, so, I made a few universes and for this one the only place I've mentioned it that I can remember was on tumblr and Watt Pad, which I'm not allowed on... So your probably just confused at this point, But if you decide to read my monstrosity of a universe story, I hope you Enjoy it!
Relationships: eliot & eliza, emilio & emily
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. Oh no...

I groan, and try to get up from my spot on the floor of a CupidTale copy. I look around for any sign of my sister, and luckily, there isn't one. I use the last of my strength to open a portal to ZTale. I stumble in, and collapse. last thing a see is the blue fluff of Zed's coat as I black out.

_**…** _

_**…** _

_**…** _

_I get kicked out of bed by my sister, Carla, in her ever present orange hoodie and neon green toto. I look up at her, getting up. "dad send you to wake me up as usual little sis?" I smile at her, ignoring the pain in my ribs from the kick. "yeah, now wake up the other half-pint and the rest of our sisters. And don't be late to breakfast this time, **Eliot.** " I sigh, smiling wider. "sure thing!" she walks out and I drop the smile, holding my ribs. I know better than to show weakness to them. I already have a height disadvantage, don't need them to know more than one of my weaknesses. We may be siblings, but we're far from family. I walk to Eliza's cocoon I made her, smiling lightly. "hey, sis, come on, time for breakfast." she slowly wakes up, getting out of the cocoon. "Morning bro. Whose in charge of breakfast?" she's so cute, with her short frame and ever changing eye lights. I help her into her usual 'body armor' she wears, it's pink around the edges but mostly a dull grey, and hand her her usual skirt. "dad is, I think. or you, either way it's the good breakfast day!" she smiles, giving me a hug and walking out of our shared room. time to wake up the others I guess._

** _…_ **

** _…_ **

** _…_ **

I wake up to the sound of Zed talking to Sam. Such a peaceful sound. Wait. "I am not handing him over to you, Eliza!" She isn't talking to Sam, is she? "GIVE ME MY TRAITOROUS BROTHER!!" nope. defintally not. I open my sockets to see Sam, flaming orange eyes and all, floating above me. "thank you, your awake! Eliza found you! You've gotta go!" I nod at them, forcing myself up. "ok, Sam." I turn to see Zed, in her mostly yellow and black clothes, blue fluff around the hood, holding her bright orange hammer in a defensive stance, more cracks in her tibia and fibula than normal, and my Sister, surrounded by Gaster blasters, all aimed at Zed. Eye lights showing the murderous intent. I open a portal, stumbling through and closing it. I'm safe for a day or two now. I look around and notice I'm in the Anti-Void. I sit, thinking. I'm not welcome anywhere but ZTale. It's only a matter of time before one of the two inhabitants of this place find me and kick me out. I start nursing the wounds I have from my most recent fight with Eliza, and I realize something. I created everyone in this world, but Eliza, and...they all hate me anyway. I'm not welcome, why stay? Why don't I just leave them with their Goddess who can't keep the place running? Take the God who creates and destories to keep the place from imploding outa the equation. But...Zed and Sam are nice...No. No. Nobody else here deserves me, why should I show them sympathy in the same why I do Zed and Sam? I can't take them with me, but I can tell them and then delete there world painlessly after they understand that everyone else is going to suffer. I get up opening a portal back to ZTale, smiling for real for the first time sense Eliza first threw a bone attack at me. I walk in, running over to a battered Zed and a tired Sam. "Guys! I know what to do! I'll leave the multiverse and everyone will glitch out until everything gets deleted! And once the only thing left is Eliza, she'll realize she needs me and my powers to keep the place running! What do you think?" they look at each other, then me. "what...what about us?" Zed looks scared. I smile at her. "Don't worry, I'll delete your universe before I leave, so you won't go through what they will. They will suffer for years, while I go to a multiverse that's better! And you'll just vanish painlessly. I promise, I would never torture you guys." They look hesitant. I deflate slightly. "ok Eliot, we trust you." I smile, hugging them tightly. "Thank you, so much, for being my friends." They both hug back. I back up, and with a gulp, I deleted the universe. I felt the ripple in my soul, telling me there was empty space to create, but I ignored it. Not now. Not ever. I quickly go to the edge of this multiverse. I look back at my creation, and gulp harshly and I walk out. Around me are endless shiny orbs. I walk up to the closest and see a female me? fighting a male Eliza? I go to take a closer look and next thing I know, I'm blacked out again.

_**…** _

_**…** _

_**…** _

I slowly open my eye-sockets, scared of what I'll see. Above me, are AUs.… I'm in the doodle sphere. _**FUCK!!**_


	2. uh...

I gulp. Ok. Calm down. Think. What happened before I woke up here. Right, I left my multiverse. Did Eliza follow and capture me? Or am I in a different doodle sphere? Before I can dwell on that I hear a distinctly male voice behind me. "oh, did you wake up already?" I....have to be in a different multiverse. I spin around, looking at the owner of the voice. He looks like Inkiya. I start panicking, what if they know who I am? What if they CHECKed me? I gulp, backing up. "hey, hey, it's ok. I'm sorry if I scared you. It's just that with your injuries I figured you'd be asleep for a few days." 'Inkiya' says. I finally find my voice. "Who are you?" my voice cracks, but I ignore it. "oh, right, sorry! I'm Ink! Protector of the AUs!" ok. Ink. "why am I here?" shit. should have asked where I was- "oh, well, Emilio found you while fighting with Emily so he brought you here to recover from whatever injuries she gave you!" I gulp. that....sounds backwards. "oh....who are they..?" I need to know how much is different. "oh, well, Emilio is our god, and teachnically speaking Emily is our Goddess but she's...not welcome here." ok. same roles, different genders. got it. "oh...ok..." he's looking at me. I don't like it. "and you are..?" I gulp. "I uh....I'm….Eliot..." CRAP- NO- "oh, nice to meet you!" phew. I hear a portal, and jump. I see...the male Eliza. or, as I just learned, Emilio. He has the same eye lights as Eliza, same frame, same battle body, but blue edges, and shorts instead of a skirt. "oh, your awake!" I gulp, this can't end well. "I uh...y-yeah.." I flush a deep red as he smiles, **SMILES** , at me. "I'm Emilio, nice to meet you!" he...sounds just like a younger Eliza, but a deeper voice. "I...uh..N-nice to m-meet you too." I try to smile at him, but I can't. I quickly get myself aquainted with the code and open a portal under me, which takes me to the god Anti-Void. It closes behind me and I look around. No one here. Good. I begin scanning the code, looking for this 'Emily'. I find them in the code and open a portal to her. I go through, and am met with 5 sans'. a male Lust, a male Queen Nightmare, a male Zed, a male Classic, and the Goddess I seek. "-and then he just summons a Gaster Blaster the size of Asgore and-" Emily cuts herself off and looks at me, confusion clear in her sockets. "hello? your not Emilio's latest attempt at creating something, are you?" I shiver at the thought of Eliza creating something. "no, no, I'm from another multiverse. From what I've gathered, you are the me here." she nods. "oh, well, nice to met you! I'm Emily, and you are?" I smile. "Eliot. Eliot Axolotl." I look at the other skeletons here. "Seems you're more popular than I was." she looks at the others. "I suppose I'm lucky, aren't I?" I nod, sitting between the male Zed and Emily. "the only friends I had were Zed and Sam, but...they're gone now. I left to show my sister that the multiverse we had can't run without destruction and creation, and that requires me, so.... I talked to my Zed and Sam before I deleted the universe painlessly so they didn't have to suffer. And I don't plan on going back until Eliza's the only one left." she smiles at me "I wish I had the guts for that, hehehe" I laugh at the pun, smiling back. "I think I'm gonna like it here." suddenly her face goes from happy to fake happy...what? "what uh...what about your soul?" I look down at my soul, thinking. "well, technically I should have taken damage by now...maybe your Eliza- Emilio is keeping my soul intact?" she looks at my soul, then at me. "what...about Eliza…?" I freeze. "crap...guess I have to go back...." I get up, sadness on my face as I open a portal to the edge of the multiverse. I go to walk through, but Emily stops me. I look back at her, slightly confused. "wait- what if we switched places for a while? you could talk some sense into my brother and I could talk some sense into your sister. and while we're in the other's multiverse we don't do anything to keep it running. We let it all go to shit. And when our siblings realize they screwed up, we can fix it and then go after the other one." I think about that for a minute. "it could work...but what about your friends here...?" she looks at them, and they smile. "be nice to Eliot, ok idiots?" they nod. I smile slightly. Then, she walks through the portal, and closes it for me. I look back at the male sans'. The Lust gets up and hugs my arm. I look at him. "so, we should probably explain some things about this multiverse." I nod, looking at the other 3 skeletons. "and uh...names. Cause I assume a male version doesn't go by Queen Nightmare." The male Classic laughs slightly before the male Nightmare lifts him with a tentical by the vertibrea. In my panic to not see death I accidentally cut his tendril in two. He looks at me with venom in his gaze. "Sorry! I panicked!" He huffs loudly. I look back at the male Lust, whose' still hugging my arm. "ok, well, I'll tell you what Emily calls us as well as our names. Emily calls me Kinkity Binkity, Classic Sansity, Nightmare Nighty Night, and she just calls Zed Zed. I actually just go by Lust, but when I'm in another form she gave me I go by Hate." I nod, smiling. "Simple enough. So...what do you guys wanna do?" I look at them and suddenly a male Error comes through a portal. He looks wounded. We all look at him, as he passes out. "uh...is he gonna be ok...?" before I get an answer a paint portal opens. Oh no.


End file.
